ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Across the Portal: Intuition
Across the Portal: Intuition is the third and final installment of the Across the Portal trilogy and a sequel to the 2018 D.I.T. science fiction Across the Portal: Insurgence. It is the seventh installment of the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Plot Having finally orchestrated a severe enough blow to the Jedi Order, Xerin Hedashield, the Supreme Leader of the Third Order, and Darth Mutialatus, Dark Lord of the Sith, are tightening their iron fist around both the Jedi and the Galactic Republic, with corrupted Jedi Padawan B'en'jamin Thorrn by their side. The book opens with Hedashield explaining to Thorrn how things work on Der Erebolten and soothing his fears with an air of uncharacteristic tenderness, before beckoning he go to get some much-needed sleep. Thorrn is woken by the Captain, who cites that it is time to get to work. At the end of the day, Thorrn makes his way to Hedashield's room, since it is Friday and they spend time together doing leisurely activities on a weekly basis. Both of them feel like their lives have improved, as Hedashield has gained more weight and Thorrn has gained more muscle, and they are even more attracted to each other than they were before. It is revealed that Hedashield has spent the last year coordinating efforts and training Thorrn, teaching him secrets of the Dark Side of the Force. The two of them have realized that the robots would only listen to them, so in return for Hedashield's training, Thorrn instructs the robots in their daily routines, so he does get to see her on a daily basis, though they usually don't talk except on Friday nights. A year has passed since the Jedi Order was devastated in the Battle of Coruscant, and the galactic population has attempted to persevere against the seemingly unstoppable Third Order. The scope of the terrorism the Third Order is spreading has traumatized the galaxy and has stagnated much of their progress. Victoria is revealed to have deserted the Jedi Order, despite being loyal to them and being allowed to keep her lightsaber, now living in a simple cabin with her boyfriend Gahid and now feels a sense of peace despite the weight of what happened. Meanwhile, Kristen is shown to still be on the Vindicator in a prison cell. A mysterious and mechanized-sounding voice whispers to her that she is not completely devoid of aid. On Saturday morning, Xerin Hedashield kisses B'en'jamin Thorrn goodbye and tells him to let Darth Mutialatus know it is time to awaken Vato, as it is the only thing left to do before marching upon the Senate on Coruscant, as the Third Order has set up a presence there three years prior. Thorrn realizes that Kristen knows this, inadvertently reminding Hedashield about her, though the two have agreed not to mention her, at least to each other. Thorrn leaves, and Hedashield contacts the Captain, telling him that she is no longer willing to tolerate the existence of Kashyyyk, a planet independent of both the Galactic Republic and the Third Order, which has long supported her enemies. Kristen, who is being held prisoner by the Third Order, is to be brought before Xerin Hedashield. The prisoner thought to be Kristen, being sent to Der Erebolten aboard the ship for which she was imprisoned, was discovered as being Third Order holodroid HAMEN using his advanced hologram technology and the flagship was attacked by the real Kristen. Swiftly, Kristen incapacitated all of the troopers guarding it and cast General Gore out from the Vindicator. She then finds a ship to escape in. Later, the Captain reports that Kristen and her new company have escaped. Enraged, Hedashield orders him to seek out reinforcements before telling Thorrn they will embark on their own crusade and hunt down Kristen themselves. Now free and in possession of a valuable Third Order ship, Kristen seeks out Phoenix, hoping to get her help and reveal to her that she is alive. Hedashield, however, attempts to contact her and procure her whereabouts. Kristen calls the Supreme Leader a malignant narcissist for planning to exterminate leadership in the galaxy, though Hedashield insists on the righteousness of her ultimate desire for "selfless leaders". She informs Kristen that Tatooine has been thriving since she drove the Republic away. Kristen cuts off contact before she can elaborate or discover her whereabouts. Consequentially, she goes with Thorrn and Darth Mutialatus and together they liberate Vato from his prison chamber. In the meantime, Darth Mutialatus uses the Force to communicate with the Supreme Leader, who warns him that if he fails again, the consequences will be unspeakable. Vato tells Hedashield that she must sacrifice what she loves the most in order to obtain his power and there is no other way. When Thorrn sees that she is crying, he comforts her as they realize what must be done. Hedashield sacrifices her own home by channeling the Power of Vato into the Dark Tower while it flows into her body and therefore obtains the Power of Vato. Xerin Hedashield and B'en'jamin Thorrn arrive on Umbara and are greeted by Victoria. During a brief conversation with Victoria, she reveals that Vrean was her home and that the government's selfish negligence led it to ruin and brought about the death of her parents. Hedashield had desperately tried to rouse the Senate to action and added several things they were guilty of. She now believes herself to be merciful and benevolent as she plans to take over the galaxy and rule democratically, with the best interest in her people. Nevertheless, Victoria evades her powers and lures her into a chokepoint. Despite the sheer numbers against her, Hedashield makes quick work of one hundred Jedi Knights as the Power of Vato makes her quick, invincible, and bear superior strength, while Thorrn watches in horror, overwhelmed by seeing his old friends again. Kristen, Victoria, Shae Bibble, and Kreddus narrowly escape together and set course for the closest planet, Vrean. The Third Order had drawn Kristen into a one-on-one situation with one of their own. Following this, Hedashield flies back to Mustafar with Thorrn to kill Kristen once and for all. After a heated confrontation, the Captain brutally murders Victoria on Hedashield's orders. Infuriated, Kristen attempts to avenge her dear friend, but when she charges Hedashield, she is blasted into a wall. When Kristen does not move, Hedashield orders B'en'jamin Thorrn to check Kristen's body. Thorrn does so and telepathically apologizes to Kristen and pronounces her dead, eliciting celebration from the Third Order leaders. Hedashield declares that no man can threaten her anymore and degrades Kristen's body by electrocuting it; this, however, forces her to yield. Kristen initiates a spectacular final battle against Darth Mutialatus while Thorrn informs the Men of Thorrn of his conversion and they burst onto the battlefield. Locked in combat with Darth Mutialatus, Kristen tries to convince the lord of the Sith to abandon the Third Order and join her in freedom; deeming Kristen's new choice as a lost cause, Darth Mutialatus refuses his archenemy's offer and flees from the battle in a hijacked Jedi Starfighter. After rendezvousing with her friends, Kristen encounters Xerin Hedashield, only to realize the Supreme Leader is a far superior opponent. Thinking quickly, she goads her and smashes her off a ledge. She seeks Thorrn, but then Hedashield suddenly emerges and begins to impale the Navy, but Kristen calls upon all of her friends and, in an act of remarkable teamwork, they destroy the Supreme Leader once and for all. With the Third Order defeated, B'en'jamin Thorrn, overwhelmed by guilt, profoundly apologizes to Kristen and promised to compensate her for her imprisonment, even though she doesn't expect it of him. Kristen also learns that Bean is injured, although Phoenix successfully heals him. As an apology for serving the Third Order, Thorrn arranges for R'ockienc to open a portal to bring Kristen home and give her the chance to locate her parents (as Hedashield had taught Thorrn how to sense family members), and then have the choice to remain with her them or kiss them goodbye. Kristen tearfully introduced herself to them and learned that her abusive grandmother April had died during the Pearian's imprisonment. She almost refuses to return with Thorrn, whom she alarms by professing her undying love for, but then she remembers she promised Yoda and returns to a galaxy far, far away with her friend. It is revealed in the Post-Script that General Gore is not really dead and is happy to work as a businesswoman to begin atoning for her sins, and that Thorrn, who is happily married to Kristen, has made her realize people don't have to be controlled to be safe from them and the peoples of the galaxy can be trusted with their freedom. Development Unofficial reports claimed in October of 2017 that Across the Portal would be a series, not just one book, and the last book would be called Across the Portal: The Bronze Military. D. Isaac Thomas later made a more official report that this was not the title of the final book, and that it would only have three books, making it a trilogy. The actual title was confirmed on June 9, 2019. , the book's antagonist.]] Xerin Hedashield, the Supreme Leader of the Third Order, will directly serve as the primary antagonist of this book, fighting alongside B'en'jamin Thorrn, having finally orchestrated a severe enough blow to the Jedi Order, and combating against the reformed and expanded Order, allied with several other factions. Thomas has teased the idea of exposing the truth about Hedashield's backstory and motives, and later teased the idea of the book featuring ancestors of Governor Sio Bibble, a minor character from the prequel trilogy. This later turned out to be a major character named Shae Bibble. The book also sees the return of Kristen and Phoenix as heroines. It was also confirmed that the book would see Vato appearing in the flesh, after being mentioned multiple times in the last two books. Gallery Kristen-IntuitionProfile.jpg Across the Portal 3 - Xerin.jpg Xerin.jpg Xerinside7.jpg Xerintakingoffcloak7.jpg Appearances Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Der Erebolten **Dark Tower *Earth *Mustafar *Umbara *Vrean Events *Escape from the Vindicator *Liberation of Vato *Ritual of the Dark Tower *Skirmish on Umbara *Battle of Mustafar Objects *Lightsaber Vehicles *''Vindicator'' Species *Humans *Pearians Organizations *Jedi Order **Men of Thorrn *Sith Order *Third Order New characters *HAMEN *Shae Bibble *Vlaire Mentioned *Attack on Tatooine *Captain Cole References Category:Books Category:Across the Portal Category:Sequel books Category:2019 books Category:D.I.T. books Category:DIT-Star Wars Universe books